Jennifer Chase
The character of Corporal Jennifer Chase, call sign "Pilot," was acted out by Jessica Steen, who refused to remain committed to the production beyond its first season. Though some fan-fiction stories have caused Chase to be found alive but injured, as far as official canon became concerned, she was actually the only Soldier Of The Future, to date, to have been officially killed in action. (In real life, Steen quickly became a cast member of the short-lived series Homefront.) Chase's Power Suit, which like all the other Power Suits was designed and constructed by Robert Short Productions, was unique in that it was the only Power Suit without a helmet. All the other Power Suits, specifically those worn by the male cast members, had removable helmets in "powered-on" state. Character Biography from Official Show Materials Corporal Jennifer Chase, known to her fellow Soldiers Of The Future by her call sign, "Pilot," is a master at any type of ground, air or water vehicle. Very mechanically minded, she can understand new types of machines very quickly, hotwire devices, rig enemy equipment to backfire, or fix a PowerSuit. Chase's Power Suit gives her strength equal to each of the other members of the team. She also carries an all-purpose Proton Spanner, a tool the size of a big screwdriver that can be used to pick a lock, change a tire or trace a circuit, among many other uses. "The Power Base" Character Biography (Fan Website) Jennifer Chase is by far the most complex character of the team, and possessing the most interesting background. Previously a member of the Dread Youth, a youth wing of Dread's militia, Chase was rescued by Power for reasons, and under circumstances, that were never explained or explored. Her inside knowledge of Dread's security systems and installations provide Power's team of Soldiers Of The Future with detailed information about Dread's empire, including Volcania. However, this knowledge is usually under-utilized; and Chase was only shown getting to go on one glory run for the cause of mankind. This one was when she had to break into a Dread Medical Laboratory to steal vaccines. Chase's main duty, as her call sign suggests, is flying the Jump-Ship, as well as keeping it maintained, and when necessary, jury-rigging it. Chase was always shown with her proton spanner, which she used for a variety of purposes, from maintaining the Jump-Ship to opening locked doors. Chase designed and built her proton spanner to resemble a Black and Decker screwdriver, presumably basing it on, or drawing inspiration for its appearance from, the remains of an actual Black and Decker screwdriver that she had found somewhere after Power had rescued her from the Dread Youth. The relationship between Power and Chase was markedly different from that of the other Soldiers Of The Future--she was the only one of them, aside from Masterson, who ever called him "Jon." Sometimes, Chase seemed a little more sheltered and protected by Power than the others did, perhaps because the honorable Captain found it hard to ignore the gender differances. Thus, it remained difficult to tell whether Power had any actual feelings for her other than comradely concern and, perhaps, an overly chauvinistic macho attitude. But as early as the episode "Shattered," it was easy to sense that there was an emotional thrill of some sort between Power and Chase. She was initially uncertain of her feelings towards him, a sign that she had not yet fully come to terms with her emotions and feelings. But as the season progressed, their relationship could be seen beginning to take form. Viewers were left with the impression of never really knowing how Power felt, and none of the writers gave the question much consideration. Rather, they spent much time exploring and developing Chase's feelings, so Power's emotional development was neglected, and he appeared to be rather uncomfortable with the whole relationship between the two, wavering between treating her in a sisterly manner and responding to her occasional flirtations. Nonetheless, towards the end of the season, Chase came very close to revealing her feelings for Power, but as all too frequently happened with wartime relationships, something got in the way, and hence Chase and Power never had their "little talk." Chase died heroically defending the Power Base from Blastarr on Chrismas Day in "Retribution, Part 2." Blastarr himself was destroyed in that defense. Toy Pilot: Soldiers of the Future Technical Support Model No: 4474 Bar code: 74299 04474 Captain Power and associated trademarks are owned by Landmark Entertainment Group, used under license by Mattel. © Landmark Entertainment Group 1987. All Rights Reserved. Mattel, Inc. Hawthorne, CA 90250 U.S.A. Authorized User. Made In Malaysia. Manufactured for Mattel. 4474-0910. Conforms to Safety Requirements of ASTM F963-86 Intensity of light beams for illustration only. Check local listings for Captain Power TV Show! Toy Datacard OVERMIND DATA FILE - TOP SECRET Corporal Pilot Chase Date: 12.01.2199 Full Name: Corporal Jennifer "Pilot" Chase. Strategic Rank: Soldiers of the Future Technical Expert. Military Background: Raised & trained under Bio-Dread Youth, she escaped & was branded a traitor...Knows Volcania's tactical systems. Characteristics: Cocky...Tough...Quick & agile...Master of all ground and water vehicles...Brilliant inventor. Known Weakness: Displays typical human emotions...Will often refuse help from others, making her susceptible to traps. Major Tactical Weapon: Proton Spanner. Military Insignia: United Transport Organization. Special Interests: Outdated equipment...fascinated by pre-war pop culture including late 20th centure music, films & videotapes. Current Status: Enemy to the Bio-Dread Empire. ATTACK ON SIGHT. Warning: Power Suit greatly enhances strength...Do not underestimate. Category:Soldiers Of The Future